1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides the methods for controlling the drug release rate, including administrations of the chelating complex micelles (CCM) that contains at least one drug molecule, one polymer ligand, and one metal core; and at least one selected from: a corresponding metal chelator; and a metal that as the same as the metal core of CCM to control the release rate and concentration of the drugs. The drugs in metal based CCM are therefore released due to the removal of the metal core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several routes to give drugs into the body, either in blood or across the physical fluid. Nonetheless, excess distribution of the drug may result in decreased drug concentration as well as unexpected toxicity in non-target organs or tissues. Consequently, administering more drugs to increase their concentration in the target organ or tissue is necessary. Drug carriers in numerous forms are developed for manipulating water solubility, extending half-life, and changing distribution of drugs in vivo, thus ensuring its efficacy and reducing the adverse effects.
Alterations of the drug dosage may prolong drug release, but cannot provide a better solution for regulating the drug release rate. Prior arts have shown that adjusting pH or altering the temperature of the fluids may accelerate the drug release rate. However, body fluids can only withstand a pH change within the range of 0.1˜0.2. Human body temperature is also not suitable for changes more than 2° C. Hence, the clinical applications of these technologies are also limited. It is also difficult to control both distribution and release rate in vivo simultaneously. Prolonging the retention time of drug carriers usually means drugs are released at unexpected time points, which consequently compromise the best drug effects.
Based on the above-mentioned information and to meet the special demands from the industry, the inventor(s) of the present invention, by applying the pharmaceutical composition as claimed in the Taiwan patent (application no. 101128939) filed by the same inventor(s), discloses a chelating complex micelle (CCM) drug carrier comprising at least one metal core, one polymer ligand, and one drug molecule. The CCM not only preserves the potency of the drug, but also prolongs its half-life in vivo as well as specific biodistribution. However, the timing of drug release from CCM also depends on the intrinsic nature of micelles.